Grammy Nominations 2017
A 59ª edição do Grammy Nominations ocorreu no dia 29 de Janeiro de 2017, no Microsoft Theater em Los Angeles, California. Performances Categorias Best New Artist * Jane Lenore * Romeo * The Bosses * Maxine * Bea Brown Album Of The Year * Anne Hogan - Silver Lining * Alexxa Forsten - Emancipation * Caleb Michaelson - Underdog * Aiden - BLISS * Alice Schull - Vainglory Record Of The Year * Mina Amuro - Great Wall of China * Cristy Wonder - Big Wheel * Alexxa Forsten - Emancipation * Anne Hogan - Play It Again * Flower - Razzle Dazed Song Of The Year * Anne Hogan - I'll Let You Know * Aiden, Jeremy Kae - Overload * Mina Amuro - Great Wall of China * Fer Mandy - Flowers * Lily Watson - Last One Standing Best Pop Duo/Group Performance * KrLh, Jeremy Kae - Blue * Alexxa Forsten, Ronan Walterman - Nobody Loves Like You Do * Romeo, Aiden - Bad * The Bosses, Sasha, Valentine - Vegas * Bea Brown, Jay P - Perfect Symmetry Best Pop Vocal Album * Anne Hogan - Silver Lining * Alexxa Forsten - Emancipation * Alice Schull - Vainglory * Fer Mandy - Flowers * Cristy Wonder - How to be a Pop Singer Best Dance Recording * Anne Hogan - Leave * KrLh, Jeremy Kae - Red * Cristy Wonder - TMZs Black Sheep * Alice Schull - Desire * Keera - Born to Rule The World Best Dance/Electronic Album * Aiden - BLISS * Romeo - Positive/Negative Best Rock Performance * Alexxa Forsten - Should've Been Me * Cristy Wonder - Big Wheel * Caleb Michaelson - Rock and Roll * Caleb Michaelson - 24/7 Best Rock Song * Alexxa Forsten - Should've Been Me * Cristy Wonder - Big Wheel * Caleb Michaelson - Rock and Roll * Caleb Michaelson - 24/7 Best Alternative Performance * Fer Mandy - Everyday Smoke * Flower - Razzle Dazed * Flower - Dead In The Water * Jane Lenore - Boogeyman * Hay & Needle Best Alternative Song * Flower - Razzle Dazed * Caleb Michaelson - Rock and Roll * Caleb Michaelson - 24/7 * Jane Lenore - Boogeyman * Jane Lenore - Hay & Needle Best Alternative Music Album * Fer Mandy - Flowers * Caleb Michaelson - Underdog * Jane Lenore - Grown Up Talk Best R&B Performance * Alexxa Forsten, Young Boss - That Kind * Jade Delacourt - If You Know What I Mean * Sasha - The Game * Lily Watson - Brand New Woman * Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You Best R&B Song * Alexxa Forsten, Young Boss - That Kind * Jade Delacourt - If You Know What I Mean * Sasha - The Game * Lily Watson - Brand New Woman * Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You Best Rap Performance * The Bosses, Sasha, Valentine - Vegas * Lay Park, Lily Watson - Overdose * The Bosses - Doing Good Best Rap/Sung Collaboration * Bea Brown, Jay P - Perfect Symmetry * The Bosses, Sasha, Valentine - Vegas * Lay Park, Lily Watson - Overdose * The Bosses - Doing Good * The Bosses, Flower - Free Sample Best Rap Song * Lay Park, Lily Watson - Overdose * The Bosses, Sasha, Valentine - Vegas * The Bosses - Doing Good * The Bosses, Flower - Free Sample Best Song Written for Visual media * Keera - Head Over Heels * Smack Forts - Magical Vibe * Jeremy Kae - Bucket List * Mina Amuro - Hollow Sky Best Music Video * Anne Hogan - I'll Let You Know * Caleb Michaelson - 24/7 * Flower - Razzle Dazed * KrLh, Jeremy Kae - Red * Alice Schull - Velvet